Jar of Lightning Bugs A Klance Soul Mate AU
by BodaciousTeen
Summary: "Your soulmate is not someone that comes into your life peacefully. It is who comes to make you question things, who changes your reality, somebody that marks a before and after in your life. It is not the human being everyone has idealized, but an ordinary person, who manages to revolutionize your world in a second..."


A young boy sits on a mahogany chair with his legs criss-crossed, apple-saused along the cold wood. His long black bangs conceal his dark purple eyes that reach out for the slightest touch of love. The one feeling that _destiny_ has already taken away from him.

Orphaned at the age of three, the messy raven-haired boy has never had the sensation of belonging. After being cast away by his biological parents, the five year old boy has lived through moving from city to city, home to home, orphanage to _orphanage._ And yet, here he sits, for the fourth time in his short five years in the orphanage office ... waiting to be _adopted._

The boy reaches out his small chubby hand for a piece of scratch people that lays in a pile on the headmaster's desk. Pulling out a red Crayola crayon from his pants pocket, he writes his name sloppily on the corner of the white sheet of paper. Ki E T _h._

The young boy, Keith draws his attention away from his crayon and towards the dusty window that views the front parking lot. A tall, well built woman, with short black hair cut in the style of a bob-cut, hurries towards the main doors of _Altea's Home for the Children._ A knock on the office door moves Keith's attention behind him.

"I am so sorry that I am late, I got stuck in traffic." the woman says as she fumbles with the door knob. She slowly walks in, evaluating the walls hung with photos of the forgotten children of Altea. The lady draws her attention away from the heartwrenching photos and directs her eyes to the raven-haired boy. "Hello there, young man," she says smiling as she holds out her hand for the child to take it. Keith, confused with the gesture, declines and looks back at his drawing, leaving a light sadness in the woman's eyes.

"Good morning, Mrs. Shirogane," a feminine voice says from the other side of the desk. "Here are the custody papers that you need to sign," Mrs. Shirogane takes a seat next to Keith, and grabs a pen from her black leather purse. "Now, are you _sure_ you want to adopt ... um, Keith?" the headmaster says disgustedly as she points her pen towards the child drawing.

Mrs. Shirogane glances down at the dark purple eyes that stare back at him, pleading for her to take him out of this horrible place. She gives a sweet smile with eyes full of sorrow, yet wonder, "Yes, Miss. Frank, I a positive that I want to bring him home with me." With confidence, Mrs. Shirogane talks the paper and pen and fills out all the requirements the State holds for adoption, gracefully signing her name completing the year long process.

Little Keith clutches his little belongings like its a teddy bear. All he's ever known is tucked away in his small Astronaut suitcase. Mrs. Shirogane reaches her slender hand out towards Keith's for him to take. The small boy's gaze locks onto her appendage, hesitantly taking her offering. For the first time in his short five lives, he starts to actually feel a sense of belonging.

As Mrs. Shirogane pulls out of the orphanage parking lot, Keith takes his _hopefully_ last glance at his 'home', and waves to all his _imaginary_ friends. Friends, Keith always wanted to have friends, or friend, but there was something about him that none of the other kids quite liked. Some long nights, he would lay in his bed crying to himself, asking himself what he did.

 _What did he do to deserve this retched life?_ Why did God hate his child? Was 'God' even there? Growing up with multiple foster parents, he picked up a few different beliefs, most of them Christian. He remembers going to Church and feeling like he was at peace, he was _home._ But, as life went on, skipping from foster home to orphanage, to foster home and back, his belief in this 'God' deteriorated. His young little mind couldn't comprehend why 'God' hated him, why everyone hated him.

But, maybe life was different know. Maybe, just maybe, these new people would learn to love him. That's all his little heart ever wanted, but deep down, in the back of his confused brain a quiet but powerful voice kept telling him, _"You will never be loved. This will end just like the last one."_

The car engine dies down after they pull into a narrow driveway, lined with a variaty of flowers and bushes owned by a large two story house. Keith's purple eyes stared at his new _home,_ examining every inch of the place. From the red front door, the black and white cat that lied on the front porch basking in the sun, and all the way down to the tiny gnomes dancing around the front yard. To be honest, Keith liked the place.

Mrs. Shirogane appeared at Keith's door, helping him out of the gray mercedes-benz. "Welcome _home,_ Keith." The woman says escorting Keith up the front porch stairs with a toothy smile. "I am sure you will love it here, and you and my son Takashi will be the bestest of friends."

Keith looked up to the woman in awe, she was so pretty, and the love she gave off was every prettier. Keith could tell that she was trying her hardest to make him feel at _home._ As Mrs. Shirogane fumbled with her keys, their house cat slowly made contact with his leg, causing him to jump, hiding behind his new _guardian._

"Oh, don't be frightened, dear, that's just Ramen," She begins, stroking his messy hair, "awe, and look, he likes you!" The cat starts purring as it walks along side Keith. A little giggle comes out of the shy boys mouth as he pets his new companion. _Ramen, I like cats._

The door slowly opens to reveal a large foyer, and a young boy rushing down the stairs. This new boy gracefully jumps out the stairway railings and makes the rest of his trip sliding down. He combs through his hair before making his way to the young one. With a big toothy smile (just like his mom's) he introduces himself, "Hello there, I'm Takashi, but you can call me Shiro!"

 **Author's Note/ Oh, hello again! Glad to see you've come by to check this out too! So, funny story ... haha ... so I told myself I wouldn't write another fanfiction until I completed Lost in Your Universe, but well look who's here! Honestly, I couldn't help it. I've had an idea for such a long time, and finally I have the inspiration to write it! I hope you enjoy this fanfiction as much as my other one! Until then!**

 **3 Addie**

 **Word Count: 1075**


End file.
